headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
James
Variations include Jim and Jimmy. Preacher James was an elderly man from Louisiana and an assistant manager of an eatery called the Monday Bistro. In a bizarre vision of Purgatory, Tulip O'Hare saw an image of her father, Jake O'Hare, applying for a position at the Monday Bistro with James as his interviewer. He told him to come in on Tuesday. Characters .]] * James Bowen - A scientist from Frankenstein Conquers the World. * James Buchanan Barnes - A Marvel Comics superhero; also known as Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier. * James Gordon - A DC Comics character and supporting character in the Batman family of comic titles. * James Gordon - A version of the comic book James Gordon featured in the Gotham television series. * James Howlett - Code name: Wolverine; a Marvel Comics superhero and member of the X-Men. * James Jacob Olsen - A DC Comics character; Father of Jimmy Olsen. * James Jesse - A version of The Trickster from the 1990-1991 ''The Flash'' TV series. * James May - A minor character featured in V. * James R. Lesko - One of the main characters from Phase IV. * James Rhodes - Aka Iron Man and War Machine; a Marvel Comics superhero. * James T. Kirk - Captain/Admiral of the starship Enterprise from Star Trek. * Jim Hammond - The first Human Torch; Robot superhero and member of the Invaders. * Jim Taggart - A veterinarian and cryptozoologist featured on Eureka. * Jim Wilson - A Marvel Comics character and supporting character in ''The Incredible Hulk''. * Jimmy Olsen - A DC Comics character; Photographer for the Daily Planet. Actors * James Brolin - Actor from Westworld. * James Earl Jones - Was the voice of Darth Vader in the original Star Wars film series. * James Garbutt - Played Doctor Ronson in the "Genesis of the Daleks" serial from Doctor Who. * James Hazeldine - Actor from The Omega Factor and Chocky series. * James Horan - Actor from episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Enterprise. * James McCaffrey - Played Joe Astor on Viper. * James Naughton - Played Pete Burke on the Planet of the Apes television series. * James Urbaniak - Actor from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and Avatar: The Game. * James Urquhart - Actor from The Andromeda Breakthrough. * Jim Bentley - Played a con man in the "Soul Hunter" episode of Babylon 5. * Jim Johnson - Played an Air Force Staff Sergeant in the pilot episode of the original The Twilight Zone. * Jimmy Bell - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Production Crew .]] * James A. Contner - Director on episodes of The X-Files, Roswell, Firefly and Star Trek: Enterprise. * James Baiotto - Editor on Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Lost in Space, The Time Tunnel and Land of the Giants. * James Bloom - Associate producer/assistant director on Invasion of the Body Snatchers and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * James Burrows - Director on two episodes of 3rd Rock from the Sun. * James Cameron - Director of Aliens, Terminator and Avatar. * James Felder - Comic book writer. * James Horner - Composer on Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Aliens and Avatar. * James L. Conway - Director of episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. * James Luceno - Author of several novels within the Star Wars prequel franchise. * James Middleton - Executive producer on Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. * James Wong - Executive producer on Space: Above and Beyond and The X-Files. * Jim Mooney - Comic book artist. * Jim Novak - Comic book letterer. * Jim Rosenthal - Co-executive producer on the 2002-2003 relaunch of The Twilight Zone. * Jim Shooter - Former editor-in-chief of Marvel Comics. * Jim Starlin - Comic book writer and artist. * Jim Thomas - Co-creator of the Predator film series. * Jimmy Diggs - Co-writer on Star Trek: Voyager. Others * Norman James - Producer of A for Andromeda.